Vehicles can be equipped to operate in both autonomously piloted and occupant piloted mode. While operating in autonomous mode, an array of sensors can be used to pilot the vehicle including sensors which can produce a 3D range or depth map. Depth maps can also be employed in occupant piloted mode to assist occupants in piloting vehicles. Depth maps can be acquired by processing pairs of stereo images, for example.